One Last Chance
by Ina Meh Quin
Summary: Rikku never admitted her love to Auron, and the moment Sin was gone, and Auron's spirit was finally put to rest, Rikku decides to head to the farplane to meet him - except, that isn't where she ends up. RikkuxAuron M for Some Mature Content
1. One Last Chance :: Intro

**ONE LAST CHANCE**

_By: Ina Meh Ama_

Of course, I do not own anything involving Final Fantasy X, SquareEnix, and whatnot.

_**This is simply a fanfic.**_

This _slightly_ reveals the ending of FFX, so if you never played or finished the game - you are forewarned.

[My memory of the game is fuzzy, and I was too lazy to replay, so I made up a lot as I went along}

**-- :)**

**Please -- R&R**

**Status**: Incomplete


	2. Chapter One :: The Jump

**ONE LAST CHANCE**

**Chapter One:**

_The Jump_

Sin was finally gone.

Defeated.

The world lacked the scent of mind erasing toxins.

Rikku leaned against the cool metal of her father's airship. Her eyes were fixated on the sunlight that reflected off the metal beneath her feet. She could barely see her own reflection. A saddened expression. An expression covered in dripping tears, and puffy cheeks.

Only minutes before, Tidus jumped.

Vanished.

Yuna was able to say her final goodbyes to him, and her final "I love you."

Rikku felt her throat tighten, and envied Yuna. She hadn't done anything. She only stared at the pyre flies that appeared around Auron's disappearing body. Even when he smiled one last time at her, she didn't open up her mouth to yell out the haunting emotional words that had been bothering her the months they had been traveling together, "I love you, Auron."

Remembering his departure to the farplane, tears fell more vigorously from Rikku's eyes. She was crying openly, falling to her knees, ignoring the throbbing pain caused from the hard metal to her bare legs. She pressed her fingers to her face. She rubbed at her eyes. Nothing was making the pain go away. She only wanted to feel the rough bristle of his skin against her cheek, and smell the strong scent of liquor on his clothes. Just once. Even if it was only one time, and she'd never be able to feel it again.

Rikku felt trembling hands fall upon her shoulder. She didn't want to look up. She didn't want to admit her love of Auron to anyone. Only Auron. "R-Rikku?"

Rikku glanced to her right side, to see teary eyed, puffy cheeked Yuna. Rikku suddenly felt the pain hit her harder. The one person who was able to provide enough courage to admit the 3 forbidden words was the only person who decided to comfort her.

Rikku bit her tongue to keep from crying harder. Her body ached horribly. Not of pain. Of lacking. She lacked Auron. He never touched her, but every day she felt the strong aura that revolved around him. It touched her... mentally. Physically. Rikku only wished there was a way to actually meet up with him again. See him again. Tell him she loves him, even if it meant that he could reject her. She only needed to say it. Once. Speak the truth.

As Yuna embraced her in a hug, the thought quickly latched itself within her mind. She would be able to tell him. All she needed to do was jump off the Highwind, just as Tidus did. She wouldn't end up in Zanarkand. Or at least she thought she wouldn't end up in Zanarkand. As painful as it felt to think it, Rikku figured that she'd only have to jump, let her head smash onto the ground of Spira, be sent, and reappear inside the farplane. There, she'd be able to see him one more time, and tell him:

_I love you._

She also figured, if it didn't end up that way, at least she wouldn't have to live, day by day with the pain of a love that never happened, and the painful emotion that doomed to linger. Perhaps, she shouldn't be sent, and become a fiend, only to be able to attack everyone. Take out her pain and misery on everyone.

She lifted her head, turning her bloodshot eyes towards the sky before her. She could feel Yuna's hot breath hitting her neck softly. Letting herself show one smile, she quietly whispered to Yuna, "Tell my Dad, and my brother I love them, and remember I love you, Yunie. Promise me," she turned her head to stared into Yuna's wide, confused eyes, "that when I die you'll send me. I want you to send me."

Yuna nodded, confused. Before she could protest, Rikku ran from her arms and lunged forward. She let her feet leave the edge of the airship, allowing her body to plummet to the ground below. The wind was so strong, she couldn't hear the screams and yells of everyone back on the ship, even though she was absolutely sure they were yelling for her.

She kept Auron clear in her mind. Remembering his face. Picturing every moving muscle in his jaw, whenever he spoke. Remembering the spark of light that flickered in the one eye she was able to see. His crooked smile. His liquor breath. His rough, old, strong appearance.

Rikku kept her eyes shut tight, and felt the dizziness take over. The power of the air was strong. Too strong. It slid through the openings in her nose, and sent her brain into a cold shock. As tears fell from her eyes, and her sensation of the wind around her increased, Rikku felt herself accepting death. She kept an image of Auron clear in her mind. When her mind went blank, Rikku figured she'd never feel herself hit the ground.

After another minute:

She couldn't think anymore.


	3. Chapter Two :: Meeting Again

**ONE LAST CHANCE**

**Chapter Two:**

_Meeting Again_

Birds chirped excitedly.

Rikku groaned in confusion, feeling her head on solid ground. She didn't feel intense pain, only a dull body ache, and a mild headache. Turning her head, she could feel blades of grass brushing against her cheek. Moving her hand, she felt pebbles sticking to her sweaty palm. She felt moist, all over, as if covered in sweat. Groaning quietly, Rikku opened her eyes and hissed at the sunlight.

In the distance, Rikku could hear children laughing.

Giggling.

Cheering.

Rikku's confusion intensified. She rose her head slowly, and glanced around. She saw she was laying on a dirt path, and just near by was a complete Luca Stadium. Her heart sped up, slightly frightened. She had remembered hearing Luca being destroyed by Sin.

_How....What?_

With some effort, Rikku turned and forced herself onto her stomach, taking in a quick breath as her belly felt bare against the pebbled ground. She looked around slowly as her vision grew clearer, and clearer. It was obvious that she wasn't dead. She figured there was no way that a destroyed city can end up in the farplane.

_Maybe... I've been dreaming the whole time... Maybe... I haven't even tried to capture Yunie yet..._

"Are you alright?"

Rikku let out a shriek, and let herself fall face first to the ground. She whined in discomfort, and felt her entire body turn pink when, whoever spoke, started to laugh.

That's when her heart stopped.

She stared at the three large rocks before her eyes, bouncing her vision from one to the other, then the other. That laugh was so... familiar. She had heard it so many times before. Except, it was lacking. Lacking a sort of... roughness and age. Her breathing quickened. Her fingers grew tense. Roughness and age...

_Auron?_

She turned her head slowly. So slow, a few pebbles left small scratches on her pretty face. When she saw who was standing before her, her eyes went wide in complete shock. Auron, stood just a foot away from her, looking down at her with an after-laugh smile. Except, there was a difference. One, major difference. Auron appeared younger. He lacked the beard stubble, and the scared eye. His skin carried the youthful glow of a young man. Rikku's heart found the strength to continue beating, and Rikku was both scared and excited. Excited to see the love of her life standing just near her. Scared that there was only one possible reason why he could be so young. The reason became clearer when Braska and Jecht joined Auron's side. Rikku felt faint, and let her face fall back on the pebbled path.

"Whoa!"

As Auron's hand quickly wrapped around her body to lift her up in his arms, Rikku's eyes swirled into the back of her head. She was still very conscious. Thinking madly. Unable to see what was around her. The only explanation for her being with Auron so young and the guardian of Braska, with Jecht by his side, was when Rikku jumped, she jumped through a rift. A similar rift that Tidus must have jumped through. Instead of dying... she traveled back in time by ten years. But how? Rikku couldn't explain it to herself.

"Is she alright?" She heard, what she thought was Braska say, considering the voice sounded more sincere, and intelligent.

"Hey, you think she came in touch with Sin?" Rikku figured this voice was Jecht's, because it had a hint of Tidus, and well, sounded nothing like Auron.

"Maybe," She heard Auron say, "I haven't heard of Sin being close by, or we've would have seen him."

Rikku opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurred, and the three heads of Auron, Jecht and Braska, were tripled, making her see nine people. "ugh..." she groaned, closing her eyes again.

"I can do something." She heard Braska say, "Keep her close to you."

She felt as though Auron nodded, just close to her head. A small wooshing, sort of angelic ring sounded around her head. A warm tingling prickled around her skin. Within seconds, the dizziness, and faint feeling was gone. Rikku opened her eyes, and looked up at a smiling Auron, "Are you alright?" he asked her again.

Rikku stared at Auron with wide eyes. She had accepted the fact that she had traveled ten years in the past. It made a small amount of sense, considering a similar thing had happened to Tidus. She was now only in shock because it was Auron who was holding her. Despite his lack of age, his youthness made him even more attractive to Rikku than she could've believed. Words were on the tip of her tongue, yet she couldn't release herself to say anything at all. She could only stare at him. Part of her only wished he had a stubble she could rub her forhead on.

"Maybe the kid's a mute." Jecht said, laughing lightly.

"Oh now, Jecht, don't say things like that." Braska said, and touched Rikku's forward. "I casted cure on you, you should be fine now. Are you?"

Rikku nodded, and looked at Braska, suddenly feeling she was able to talk, "I...I am.. fine." she said, sounding out of breath.

Braska smiled, and nodded towards Auron, signaling to put her down. Auron complied, letting Rikku's feet touch the floor before he let her go.

Rikku wobbled for a second, and fixed her shorts. There was an awkward silence between the four. "What is your name?" Braska asked.

"Rikku." she replied without thinking.

Braska raised his eyebrows, and smiled, "My wife has a niece named Rikku. I'm sure you can't be... well, she's probably as old as my daughter Yuna, maybe younger."

"Uh...." Rikku remembered that in fact Braska was her uncle. Biting her lip, "I'm sure her name is Rikku. It's a very common Al Bhed name."

Lies.

Rikku was as common as her having a half Al Bhed cousin.

"Right." Braska said, and smiled brightly, "So why were you laying on the ground? Were you hurt? Faint?"

Rikku raised her eyebrows as she stared at the three. She was unsure how to answer. Her fingers locked together tightly, and she dropped her head, "I... I don't really... know... I uh..." she looked up and spoke, very quickly that even she couldn't understand, "Icameintouchwithsinandcantremember."

Auron and Jecht raised their eyebrows high in confusion while Braska laughed, flipping his head back. Rikku turned read, remembering how stupid Tidus sometimes sounded whenever he told people that excuse. Either way, it was her fault. She was the one who told Tidus that it was the only reason to explain what was wrong with him. And now, she was using the same.

"So you came close to sin?" Auron asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Rikku nodded, staring at him shyly. Jecht padded Auron's back, "I was right." he said, "Came to sin. Now, where'd you see the creepy thing?"

Rikku raised her eyebrows, and bit her lip unsure of how to respond. "I....don't...remember... I actually.. don't know how I got here."

Braska's smile turned into a small frown, "Well, I surely can't leave you out here alone." He said, and looked at Auron and Jecht, "I'm sure she can join us until her memory comes back."

Rikku looked at the three men curiously. If Jecht and Auron agreed to her accompanying them, she could have one last chance. One last chance to tell Auron she loved him more than life itself. One last chance to make him feel the same. One last chance to finally have the loving relationship that Yuna and Tidus had. Everything she ever wanted with love. With the very first man that she loved.

When Auron and Jecht nodded in agreement, Rikku nearly shrieked with joy. She jumped up, and clapped, but closed her mouth before a single sound could some out. The three men looked at her curiously. "You are more than welcome to join us." Braska said with a smile, and turned to follow the path that was behind him.

Rikku smiled, and when their backs were turned, she followed them willingly.

Rikku followed a few steps behind them, head down. Occasionally did she look up to stare at Auron. The way he walked. The way he was so youthful and energetic. The way he smiled at Jecht and Braska when they had small conversations. Rikku imagined he would be talking to her with the same smile. Just so she'd be able to stare into his eyes the moment they'd twinkle with happiness.

Rikku didn't bother to listen in to their conversations. She glanced up again, only to quickly lower her head the moment Auron glanced back at her. Her body stiffened up when she heard his footsteps stop, and head towards her direction. When Rikku glanced up, Auron was standing by her side, smiling brightly, "Are you going to faint again?" he asked.

"No." She said quickly and shyly.

"Well," Auron laughed, "You're red in the face."

Rikku stared at him wide eyed, and realized how hot her face felt. She lowered her head as far as she could, eyes closed shut. And when Auron laughed a second time, Rikku gave a little shriek. Within seconds, she tripped, and landed flat on her face.


	4. Chapter Three :: Mi'ihen Highroad

**ONE LAST CHANCE**

**Chapter Three:**

_Mi'ihen Highroad_

Come nightfall, the four finally arrive at Mi'ihen Highroad. Their pace had slowed with Rikku now tagging along. She had fallen four times, each with Auron close by her side. The last time she had fallen, Auron swiftly had caught her in his arms, and lifted her up so their faces were just inches apart. Rikku's face had turned an impossible shade of pink just before she fainted from excitement.

"Finally, a resting place." Braska had said, turning towards the other three since he had been walking in front of them for the past few minutes or so. A smile was on his face, and he turned his attention towards the moonlight. He watched the stars for a second, raising a hand towards the largest one. Rikku watched him curiously, before turning to face Jecht, tugging lightly at his arm, "What's Lord Braska doing?" she asked.

Jecht turned to look at her, arms folded across his chest. "Uh, something to do with this kid. They both stare at the stars at night. Braska says this is his way of saying goodnight to her. Or something like that."

Rikku raised her eyebrows, and nodded. She looked back at Braska, who seemed entirely calm. She felt a small pain in her chest. She knew Yuna loved her father very much, but she never knew this about the too. She wondered if she had such a connection with her father, would she have done the same if he were summoner? She shook her head quickly, and laughed to herself. There was no way that would have been possible, they were Al Bhed. _Besides,_ she thought, _I love my daddy._

"Now," Braska finally had lowered his hand, and turned back to face them. He was beaming, "Shall we rest then? I'm sure young Rikku is tired. Considering you have fallen far too many times."

Rikku's eyes went wide, and she looked at Braska curiously, "No no." she said, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "I'm fine. I promise." She ended her sentence with a large, toothy smile.

Just next to her, she could hear Auron suppress a laugh. She did not look at him, fearing she'd turn more of a pink color than she already was. She let him laugh. She was at least pleased he was amused by her, instead of finding her entirely childish. She could only remember the times when Auron would bare down at her with his fierce eyes, and simply tell her, _"Stop acting so childish."_

"Oh, Oh!" A woman had stepped out of the Inn, her hands to her mouth and her eyes wide in surprise. "Finally, more visitors. Lord Braska, I'm pleased to see you." She finished with a bow.

Rikku looked at her curiously. The woman was about the same height as she, yet a little more plump around the waist. Her hair was a deep brown, as well as her eyes. She had bowed three times before finally beginning to talk to Braska like a normal human being. Rikku listened curiously as the woman explained her situation. Her name was Lila. For the past few months she had very little business with both her Inn and the Chocobo Service. She explained that there has been sightings of a creature that would devour her Chocobos whole. It has drawn much fear towards her Inn, and very little travelers will decide to stay, especially if they were on a Chocobo for transport. "So please, Lord Braska, I will lower the price if you decide to stay." Lila said, her hands pressed together just below her chin.

Braska raised his eyebrows, and felt a hint of guilt. Rikku couldn't help but pout. She knew Braska couldn't take the offer. "Lila," he said to the woman, "I'll pay the regular amount of gil. Your.. Chocobo Eater does not bother me."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Lila exclaimed, bowing in Yevon in fashion, and turned to rush inside her inn. Braska turned his attention back to Rikku and his guardians, and spoke, "I'll take care of this, no worries." He said, and entered just after Lila had.

Jecht and Auron nodded, looking at each other, than at Rikku. Rikku felt their eyes peering down at her, and she froze. She stared at the grass just by her feet, and counted the blades. In her head, she thought madly, _ O stop looking at me. What are you two thinking? Am I doing something wrong? Oh you two probably really hate me. Damn it, you hate me. Jeez... aw...._

"I'll see if Braska needs anything." Auron said, starting to walk ahead. Jecht didn't say anything, and simply followed him. As the two entered the inn, Rikku's mouth dropped. She glanced up at the empty space in front of her, and turned her lip to pout, "Aw... they left me here." she said under her breath.

She figured they felt uncomfortable. Why should they be standing with her anyway? Deep down, Rikku did feel like a burden. As she stood there, she turned her attention to the moonlight. They were in Mi'ihen Highroad. Before she knew it, they'd be at Zanarkand ruins, and Auron would know nothing of her feelings. She was given a chance, and she wasn't acting upon it. "Damn it Rikku," she whispered to herself, kicking at the dirt that had clumped by her feet, "What's wrong with you? Now is your chance! You should creep into his bed when he's sleeping and-"

"Creep into whose bed?" came Jecht's voice.

Rikku froze. Her hand was raised over her head, and she slowly turned her eyes to stare at Jecht's confused, yet interested, face. Her cheeks turned scarlet, and her knees gave out. Again, she was flat on her face in dirt. "Aw..." she said to the ground, tears welding up in her eyes.

She could hear Jecht laugh. "Listen, I wont ask, okay? Just.. uh, Braska paid for your own room. He wants you to rest up and take a bath. You smell."

"Lord Braska.. said.. I smell?" Rikku asked, suddenly shocked. She raised her head off the ground just enough to look at Jecht's smiling face. He extended a hand to her. She took it willingly, a pout still visible on her face. It was that pout that made Jecht laugh even harder, throwing his head back. Rikku stared at him, her arms folded around her chest as she felt insecure. "No," he said, his arms at his waist, "I say you smell. Because you do, kid. You should wash up."

Her mouth dropped. Shocked. She saw why Tidus had hated him so much. She was a complete ass. She knitted her eyebrows together, but couldn't think of anything to say. Maybe he was right, and she did smell. He didn't have to tell her so directly. It was rude. Nonetheless, she walked past him, feeling both hurt, and angry. The fact that he continued to laugh behind her made it more annoying. She figured she'd hate him later, and just relax. It was what she needed. Relaxation. Peace and quiet. A nice, warm bed. She considered it as a treat, since technically, she has had no rest for weeks. In a literal sense, that is.

She entered the inn, and raised her eyebrows as the Lila woman was smiling at her. She extended her hand over the counter, and in her palm was a small silver key. "Your room is on the right. The first door. Lord Braska was kind enough to pay for your own room. You should be very happy." She said.

Rikku smiled. She was happy. Braska was as kind as she had heard. She had always known it to be true, but to actually experience it was something new. She wouldn't take it for granted. "Thank you." Rikku said, politely grabbing the key from Lila's palm, "To the right, you said?"

Lila nodded, not saying a word, but smiled really wide. Rikku returned the smile, and followed the directions she was given. To the right, first door. She could still _ feel_ Lila smile behind her. It made her a little uneasy. However, she figured Lila must be ecstatic, considering she suddenly had rooms filled, which meant gil in her pocket. Rikku knew she would feel the same if she were in her shoes.

_I hope my room is nice..._ she thought, stopping by the door. She thought back to each inn she had stayed at before. She had either shared a bed with Yuna, and Lulu. She had never slept on the floor, but it was a bit uncomfortable to try and bathe with men very close by. She had always hated how Wakka would always fail to be polite. It wasn't that he had done it on purpose. He was too naive.

Her fingers grabbed the doorknob tightly. She stood there for a moment. She suddenly stopped thinking her room would be nice. Why would Braska pay so much for her to have her own room? As she turned the knob, and pushed the door open, a slight scent of lilacs hit her nose. Her eyebrows raised excitably, and she pushed the door open the entire way. The room was a small, yet everything was perfect. The bed was meant for two people, and covered in many pillows, and sheets. The curtain was open, letting moonlight set in, and already set by the open window was a tub with hot water. "Oh wow wow wow wow.." she breathed. She fought the urge to squeal.

Within that hour, Rikku stripped, and bathed. She had laid in the hot water, just up until her fingers were wrinkly. She had washed her clothes, also. When they had dried, she put them back on without hesitation. By the time she had grown comfortable in her bed, she guessed the time was a good amount past midnight. She laid her head upon her pillow, staring out the window. The moon was slightly covered by a thin layer of clouds. Luckily for Rikku, the stars were very visible. She caught sight of a big one, shiny brightly, not far off from the moon's left side. She watched it blink. Sparkle. Become covered by clouds, and then reappearing. _I wish Auron would love me,_ she thought to the star, _ Can you do that? Can you make that happen?_ She wasn't going to fool herself, but thinking to the star gave her a sense of comfort. _I wish you can make Auron love me before the week is over.. just.. make him fall head over heels in love with me. I want him to be with me forever. I want to be his forever. I want to be his little Rikku..._

Her eyes grew heavy. In a distance she could hear the soft sound of a Chocobo. It made her smile, just as her eyes shut. As she drifted to sleep, Auron came to mind. He was standing just outside the inn, smiling warmly at her. She moved to him, and in one swift motion, his arm was at her lower waist. She was without words. A small smile was on his face as his lips formed the soundless words, 'I dreamed of you.' Her palms were pressed to his chest and her mouth formed the words 'I love you.' Just after, his formed the same. He leaned forward, breathing his liquor breath against her lips. Rikku had closed her eyes, and let her lips slightly pucker. She felt his hand pull her closer, pressing her hips to his. He bent them further, his other hand freely caressing her cheek. The soft caress of his lips grew closer, closer..

"Rikku!"

She opened her eyes quickly. Sunlight was peering in through her window. A hand pulled quickly at her blanket, and she rolled in bed to see who it was. Auron stood at the foot of her bed, his face worried and his breathing heavy. "Rikku. Get up. We need to head outside." he said.

She didn't question him. Only nodded. Moving out of bed quickly, Auron tugged at her arm. He pulled her out of her room, and through the main lobby. She caught site of Lila cowering in the corner, just behind the counter. The tears in her eyes caused Rikku to worry heavily. _ What's going on?_ She thought to herself, biting her lip harder than normal. As Auron reached the exit the Inn, Rikku head Braska's voice, "Auron! Stay inside with Rikku! I don't want her to get hurt!"

Auron froze in his steps, and glanced back at Rikku for a second. She looked at him, confused, wondering what he was thinking. Yet, the moment he turned back and yelled, "I will, Lord Braska!" Rikku opened her, "But I can fight..."

Auron pressed her against the wall with his arm, protecting her. She didn't fight him, only watched him. Watched the concern on his face. She felt horrible that he suddenly had to babysit. He was Braska's guardian, not her babysitter. Rikku pressed her lips together. She raised her hand, and despite the fluttering in her stomach, she grabbed his hand from her chest, "I said I can fight. Didn't you hear me?"

He turned his head to look at her. His eyes caught sight of her little fingers against his skin, and his eyebrows rose. Rikku noticed, but didn't let go. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked again, meeting his eyes directly.

He nodded, "I did hear you. But my orders are to stay inside and protect you. I follow my orders."

Rikku frowned. Just outside, she could hear Jecht and Braska straining. Against what? She closed her eyes for a moment, and listened carefully to the roars. "They're fighting the Chocobo eater, aren't they?"

Auron's hand stiffened slightly, and he looked deep into her eyes. "What?" he asked, curious on how she knew. It could be any fiend outside.

"Aren't they?" she asked again, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Yes." he said bluntly, and turned towards the window on his other side. He watched Braska and Jecht straining to fight the large fiend. His other hand gripped his weapon. He felt the need to aid them, but knew Braska's word was what he was to follow. "Auron?"

He turned his attention back to Rikku. He caught sight of her worried eyes, and lowered his arm from her body. Turning himself to face her fully, he looked down at her, "Listen. You have to stay in here, please don't leave this lobby. I need to help them. Someone brought a Chocobo close by last night. It attracted the fiend. I need you to understand I do need to help."

Rikku took in a deep breath. She saw the seriousness in his eyes. They lacked the stern seriousness he had when he was older. This look was more pleading. He was begging her to understand that he was a guardian, and despite his summoner's order, he is meant to protect his guardian, not her. Without word, Rikku moved to the window Auron was looking out of. She watched the Chocobo Eater slap Jecht against the grass, and Braska quickly casting Cure upon him. "Push it over that cliff." Rikku pointed towards the open area just right of where Braska and Jecht were fighting.

"What?" Auron looked at her curiously once again, eying the area where her finger was pointing, "What good will that do?" he asked, gripping his sword.

"Well, you'll kill it." She looked back at Auron. "Don't ask how I know, I just know." She said. Rikku looked into his eyes for a moment. She watched them decide whether to believe her or not. The nervousness in her lower belly had stopped. She was just as serious as he was. The last thing she could ever want would be Braska or Jecht injured because they did not know the proper strategy to killing the fiend. She wasn't allowed to fight, that was made very clear to her. Yet, Braska didn't say she couldn't share information. "It's the best option. It's probably your only option. You should do it now, before it's too late."

Auron didn't hesitate. He ran outside, sword drawn. Rikku watched him closely. Over the yells of the Chocobo Eater, she couldn't hear the exact words he said to Braska and Jecht. She did know he had mentioned her, as both Braska and Jecht looked in her direction. As they returned to battle, Rikku's eyes were transfixed upon Auron. She leaned against the cool glass, watching his every movement. He was just as skilled as she remembered him being. She did notice he lacked judgment. He would leap and attack before thinking. She saw that. Rikku reminded herself, he isn't old. He's young. He's just as naive as she is. Closing her eyes, she turned her back to the window, and slid down into a squat. She pressed her face to her hands, and started to think madly. She was afraid. Afraid they'd start questioning her the very moment they would enter the inn. What would she say? She didn't know what to say. She couldn't admit the truth. Lowering further than a squat, she sat on her legs. She pressed her hands to her stomach as she grew uneasy. _Stop thinking, Rikku, _she thought to herself,_ I'm sure it's fine. Really. Don't worry about it. _

A loud shriek filled the air. Rikku's head shot up quickly. Lila's head had suddenly appeared from behind the counter, her eyes red and wet from crying. "Did they...?" she asked Rikku.

Rikku stood quickly, and looked up. As she peered out the window, Jecht was cheering, waving his arms in the air. Braska was rubbing his arms, smiling with closed eyes, and Auron was looking back at Rikku through the window. He raised an arm, motioning her to come out. She pointed at her chest, brow closely knitted. As he nodded to her, she turned herself to face Lila, "They killed the thing! You should be happy! Pass the word, Chocobo's can run freely around here now!"

She turned and ran out just as Lila had said, "Thank you very much! Tell Lord Braska I thank him!"

Rikku reached them in seconds. Braska and Jecht were beaming at her. "You are very well observed, aren't you, Rikku?" Braska asked.

Rikku raised her eyebrows, and looked at Auron curiously. He was smiling slightly, studying her face. "Yes," he said, "I told them what you told me. You guessed right."

Rikku scratched the back of her head. Suddenly his slight smile caused the butterflies to make home in the pit of her stomach once more. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Ohhhh.. aaw.. well..haha." She smiled at them, and gave a small leap, "I try."

She felt Jecht ruffle her hair, "Good going, Kid." was what he said.


End file.
